Untitled
by CruorUmbra
Summary: Takes off from .O7. Suresh takes Peter's body to the apartment instead, and runs into an unexpected visitor. Going AU from there. Paire...will be explained later
1. Fallen hero

Chapter 1. Fallen Hero. 

Disclaimer: I dn't own anything...happy now?!

Summary: Takes off from .O7. Suresh takes Peter's body to the apartment instead, and runs into an unexpected visitor. Going AU from there. Paire...will be explained later.

Pairing: Peter/Claire...more pairings later on.

* * *

Standing in front of a solid door of his apartment with a bag in each hand the petite blonde wondered how she got there in the first place. The whole thing still seemed surreal, her whole life changed within weeks, everything she knew, more like everything she thought she knew turned out to be a lie. 

Her father did try to protect her in his own twisted way, but she still loved him and appreciated everything he's done, but going away with Haitian, was out of question. Long before Claire decided that she didn't trust the man, who knew who he was working for, because her father sure as hell wasn't the only one.

She slowly shook her head to shake off the unwanted thoughts, at least for now, she just wanted to rest. Taking a deep breath she raised her small fist ready to knock on the door, but uncertainty stopped her.

What if he didn't want her there? He probably had more important things to do than to babysit and protect a seventeen year old. Still…she came all this way, she might as well knock.

The impact of her skin and bones on the wooden door produced a hollow sound, yet no answer, so she tried again. She was really sure that once she got to New York, everything would be alright, she was wrong. What if Peter moved out, what if he was away…what would she do now? She only had enough money to get her to New York and maybe last two days max, that was it.

She turned around and hit her head on the door in frustration and slowly slid down to the floor resting her back against the door. She didn't have anywhere to go, and who knows maybe the people that her father warned her about were already looking for her. Her safest option was to just stay put and wait for Peter.

Hours passed and he wasn't there, Claire wasn't quite sure how long she sat there, but if the numbness in her feet and butt were any indication, she'd say it must've been a while. Claire slowly raised her head and looked out the window at the end of the hallway, first rays of sunrise assaulted her sore eyes. She quickly shut her eyes and decided to rest for a bit longer, the best way to pass the time.

Somebody's gasps for air brought her back from her sleep. Her eyelids snapped open looking out for any danger. A few meters away from her she saw an Indian man covered in blood carrying, or more like dragging someone with him.

"Give me a hand" He called out, his voice cracking, and his eyes showed no more than desperation and sadness.

Claire quickly got up and walked over to the unconscious man.

A gasp escaped her quivering lips.

"What's wrong with him?" She cried out.

"He's dead." As soon as the words left his mouth, Claire gasped for air, if was as if the whole world was crashing down upon her, and there was no escape.

"No no no…….." She chanted as she held his lifeless face in her palms, pleading with a dead man.

"You can't die…. you're like me…you can't die" She screamed at first, but her voice was reduced to barely a whisper as she choked on her tears.

"He was killed –murdered…trying to save my life. I was in over my head and" The man kept rumbling on but none of it mattered anymore, he was dead. Her hero died trying to save someone. He really was a hero.

Her small hands strted serching his pockets for a key, which she quickly found and opened the door. The Indian man helped her get Peter inside.

"Thank you." She whispered, she didn't know what else to say, more than anything she wanted to scream, but she held herself together.

"My name is Suresh, I'm a genetesist. When you said Peter's like you…are you one of them?" He asked carefully not to scare the girl.

The alarm bells started going off, this Suresh knew about people with abilities, what if he was hunting down and killing them, what if he killed Peter..

"Get out" She screamed, she was scared, her whole body was shaking, she wasn't sure if it was fear or anger.

"I was just…." Suresh tried to reason, but Claire wouldn't listen.

"Please leave…now!" she managed to get it together.

Feeling helpless Suresh took a few steps back and closed the door behind him leaving Claire alone with her fallen hero.

* * *

This is my first heroes fic...so please be nice and tell me what you think. 


	2. Not Alone

Chapter 2. Not Alone

Disclaimer: I dn't own anything...happy now?!

Summary: Takes off from .O7. Suresh takes Peter's body to the apartment instead, and runs into an unexpected visitor. Going AU from there. Paire...will be explained later.

Pairing: Peter/Claire...more pairings later on.

* * *

Hi...Thank you soooo much for the reviews!!!!! 

So as u asked here's the next chapter...I knowit's a bit short...but yeh it had everything I wanted it to have. So enjoy...

* * *

She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks, neither has she tried to. In her whole life, she never felt so alone, it was as if the last person on the planed just died and left her all on her own. 

She stayed on the floor next to his limp body for what seemed like eternity. She remembered that night that he saved her, she's never forget those kind brown eyes, or his pale skin which now looked somewhat gray and blue…. dead.

Minutes soon turned into hours, but Claire still didn't move off the cold floor, nor has she let go of his cold, lifeless hand. No she waited, waited for him to wake up and come back to life, because as childish as it sounds she still believed that good people got rewarded for their great deeds, and because she believed in faith rather than science she waited for a divine intervention…. or something…anything really.

Death…maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all…. Who knows, perhaps there was a better place, but there's only way to find out…. although Claire found it somewhat hard to believe…as last time she died and came back to life she couldn't remember anything out of the ordinary, except for maybe being cut open with a hole in the head…wait a minute…

Her thoughts came to a halt, he was kinda like her…. maybe, just maybe… Her hands went around his neck, inspecting for any foreign objects, but found none, moving on to his head. Moving her hand a bit too quickly she cut her finger on something sharp that was sticking out of Peter's skull. With her left arm she supported his neck as she kneeled over him, and with her other hand she gently removed the large piece of glass.

Yes...he was like her after all…his milky coloured eyes instantly turned into deep chocolate pools and his skin regained its colour.Taking deep hungry gasping breaths he sat up and looked into her eyes, which were still filled with tears.

There were so many things she wanted to say and to ask, but she wasn't sure where to start. Her mind went completely blank when she saw Peter give her a greatful smile, the instant he did, nothing else mattered to Claire. She knew what she was bout to do but she did nothing to stop it, she tilted her head to her side and captured his parted lips with hers.

She didn't know if it was a 'Thank God you're alive kiss' or maybe a 'thanks for saving my life that time kiss', but whatever it was, it was something special…to her anyway.

In those few moments she stopped worrying about being a 'freak' or the big bad man that was after her, or the company that her father fought hard to protect her from…no in those moments it was just her and him…nothing else…. just two normal people sharing a kiss.

His hand reached up and caressed her neck while he ran his other hand through her blonde wavy hair. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, a gesture so simple but to Claire it was so intimate but also sweet at the same time.

Who was she kidding, she's never be normal, but than again neither would he. Their fates were sealed by their DNA, but she didn't care, because what ever happened next…she wasn't alone...not anymore.

* * *

Please review... 


End file.
